


Have You Tired Turning Him Off and On Again?

by SvenYves



Category: IT Crowd, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SvenYves/pseuds/SvenYves
Summary: What if the IT Crowd happened in Avenger's Tower?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some thing I created. Miin is kind of responsible for this. I blame her. :D
> 
> If you all like this, I will add more little scenes. This could go on forever.

“Have you tried turning it off and on?” Roy sighed into the receiver.

“Uhh” The research assistant hummed. Roy heard their computer powered down then power up again. The assistant gave a delighted “Thanks!” and hung up the phone. IT was the same, even when working in Avengers tower. Roy looked over at Moss, who was typing furiously on his computer. Roy was about to ask Moss what he was doing when Jen stormed into their office to get to her desk.

“It is going well, everyone. I am this close to being Missus Captain America!” Jen turned to face them, leaning into her doorway of her semi-separate office space, not that she had a door, but she had a doorway. She waited there, leaning in a confident way and sighed.

“And how did you do that?” Roy asked, and hoped that it would get Jen back into her office and not just sighing in her doorway.

“I have been getting him breakfast the last few weeks and he is smiling at him. I am going to ask him out.”

“Captain America, Jen. You are going to ask out Captain America?”

“Listen. Roy. I have an in. I am donut girl. He will at least think about dating donut girl.” 

“Jen, you date donut girl to get more donuts. Are you going to get Captain America donuts the rest of your life?” Roy smirked at Jen like he knew exactly what was going to happen.

“Steve doesn’t like the chocolate donuts. He likes white cake donuts.” Moss said in a general sort of way.

“Steve?” Jen and Roy said at the same time.

“Steve likes the donuts but he gives the chocolate ones to Bucky. I would only buy him the cake donuts. He likes jelly more than crème.” Moss adds, again. Like he didn’t notice how shocked Jen and Roy were.

“Steve?” Jen said, like she didn’t know Captain America’s first name.

“How do you know that? Did you hack his computer? What else do you have? Whose computer did you hack?” Roy said and came over to Moss’s desk to see if he had these hacked filed pulled up.

“Steve told me. We have game night. We are working through a campaign to find the Giant named Bjorn to get the cursed object that could heal the Queen of the Shadows.”  
“Steve…” Jen looked at Moss in horror.

“How did you get Steve to play with you?” Roy asked. 

“He asked. He didn’t have anyone to play with. He even drew our characters for our character sheets.”

“How do you even know Captain America!?” Roy was done playing twenty questions and was just more confused. 

“He was in an office when I fixed a computer. He was reading a D&D graphic novel and I asked what his favorite race to play as. He said he never played. I asked he wanted to play with me. And now we play.” Moss recited the interaction like it was no big deal.

“Captain America is a nerd who is friends with Moss.” Jen said in a dishearten voice.

“Captain America is a nerd who is friends with Moss.” Roy repeated in a shocked and amazed voice.

“Steve designed his character after Darcy. Though Darcy doesn’t look anything like an Elf. Steve said that Darcy suggested it because she wanted to see how she would look in sexy armor. I think Steve did it because they are dating.” Moss said this last part absentmindedly.

“Steve’s a nerd.” Jen said again, not really paying attention to Moss.

“Hey, Jen! Guess you will never be Missus America now.” Roy snarked as he made his way to his desk.

“Yeah, Steve’s a nerd.” Jen turned and glumly walked into her office. It was moment before she walked back out, looked at Moss and said, “Girlfriend?”

“Darcy Lewis is Steve Rogers’ girlfriend.” Moss stated.

“Darcy Lewis. The assistant to Dr. Jane Foster. Who knows the Avengers and Pepper Pots, who is running really important labs in this building, Darcy Lewis.” Jen looked to Moss in a desperate manner.

“I wonder what will happen when she finds out about the donuts, Jen.” Roy said.

“Donuts are a big deal, Jen. You don’t want to break up their relationship, Jen.” Moss looked up at her. 

“I’m a home wrecker. I have to do something. Fix this.”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Steve, if you keep making those noises, I am going to eat a donut off your dick.” Darcy said as she watched Steve moaning over the donuts he was devouring at their table. That statement made Steve choke on a large bite of donut. 

“Darcy.” Steve mumbled with his mouth full of half eaten donut. 

“Where do you keep getting these donuts?” Darcy teased.

“Moss’s friend Jen brings them in.” Steve says eating another donut.

“She brings you donuts?” Darcy said. She had an idea of why this woman was bringing Steve donuts.

“Isn’t it nice? Moss said Jen doesn’t have many friends. I think she is trying to make friends.”

“Steve, you beautiful boy. I am sure she wants to be very good friends. With you cock.” Steve choked again and gave Darcy a serious look. That look made Darcy grin back.

“There is nothing going on. She is a very nice person.” Steve said.

“Oh, I know that. You just never know when people are seriously flirting with you.”

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Moss.”

“Natasha.” 

Natasha was leaning against Moss’s desk. She had followed him to his office to discuss some details about the upcoming game night.

“Will you be joining Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and me again on Friday to complete our quest?” Moss asked and turn toward Natasha. 

“I would love to rejoin the campaign. I do have to ask why your Arman the Great will not couple with my Astrid.” 

“I find the idea of a Orc and a halfling bard together to be interesting but Astrid is 3 foot tall and Arman is 8 feet tall. I don’t think the height is compatible. And it might ruin the story we are working toward at this time.” 

“Well, that is a shame. I found that we had really great chemistry.” Natasha drawled.

Natasha heard someone trip in the doorway and knew it was Moss’s office mate and friend Roy. Moss also heard the noise and turned to Roy.

“Hello, Roy.” 

“Moss. Black Widow.” Roy stared at Natasha then realized he was staring and looked away. He did that double take more than twice. More like 7 times. 

“Roy. See you later, Moss.” Natasha walked around Moss, dragging her hand across his back and exited the office.

“That was… You were…”

“Natasha is very set in her ways. I do not want to do that with her. It wouldn’t work between us. It would ruin the dynamic.”

“You and Black Widow?” Roy had thought he heard the conversation wrong. Moss couldn’t be turning down The Black Widow. She said they had ‘chemistry.’ What universe was this? Why did the Black Widow like Moss? He heavily sat down at his desk. 

“I think she wants to do it because it would be unsuspected. Really, Roy, why would I ever do that with her?”

“Moss. Moss. What are you even saying right now? You say ‘Yes’ to Black Widow. When she wants that, you say yes.” Roy waved his arms in Moss’s direction. 

“You think so, Roy? It might not change things too much.” Moss got up to follow Natasha.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Alright, no big deal. ‘Steve, it wasn’t what you think. I wasn’t flirting with you. I just thought, you know, big guy, donuts’?” Jen was standing in front of the elevator, waiting to go up to the office floor where Steve usually was at this time of day. She was ready, she had to make it clear to him that she wasn’t flirting. To one, get his girlfriend from being mad and two, because she really didn’t think she could date Moss’s friend. The second reason was a bigger problem for her. 

“I would work on that. Steve is a little clueless about women.” Jen spun around and saw Darcy Lewis. Oh shoot. This is the end of the line. She wasn’t going to get to be friends of Pepper Potts and hang out on the upper levels.

“Hello. Yes, well. It’s interesting, you see…”  
“Oh, I know. It’s cool. I get it, I mean Steve is a dreamboat. Also, our relationship isn’t public knowledge. So, I totally get it. The donuts were a good play though. I had to straight up say, “I want to go on a date and have sex with you, please” before he got I was flirting. I blame Natasha, she flirts as a joke.” Jen was relived at Darcy’s speech.

“Oh, thank God. Listen, I didn’t want to step on any toes. Great. Amazing. Well, dodged a bullet there. Also, no worries, not interested anymore.” Darcy raised her eyebrow at this.

“Okay…”

“I mean, he is friends with Moss. I couldn’t. Not so say anything bad but…”

“He is a total nerd.” Darcy finished with a giant grin on her face.

“Oh! Yes, exactly.” Jen was surprise that Darcy was okay with her saying that. 

“Yeah, I love him but he is a complete nerd.”

“Yeah, so question. Feel free to, you know, shut me up, but is Sam Wilson, you know, ready to mingle?” 

“Oh my god, will you please fuck Sam? That would be the greatest. Also, let’s be friends, I like you.” Darcy grabbed Jen’s arm and pulled her down the hallway to the Official Avengers-only elevator. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Roy couldn’t believe it. The guy was in the elevator. The guy Roy was freaking out about was the same guy he kept seeing at this bar near the Tower. At first, Roy thought the guy was one of those regulars, the blue-collar types. Might work construction? It didn’t matter, just he was big and was a little under groomed with long hair and clear five o’clock shadow. But then Roy noticed that the guy look at him a few times. And then the guy picked up his phone and mumbled a fast string of what Roy thought could be Russian into it. And then the guy stared at Roy. And Roy stared back. Roy was trying to figure out what happened. The only thing that made sense to him was The Mob. Roy heard a Russian conversation he wasn’t suppose to and now this Russian hit man was going to kill him. And Roy figured this out in five seconds and ran away. Just ran straight backwards out of that bar and down the street. And Roy knew his luck had run out when the guy showed up in Avenger’s Tower.

And he was going to die in an elevator.

The Russian guy was in the elevator. 

Roy stood as still as he could and said nothing.

This guy had the most murder-y face Roy had ever seen. It was too quiet. Was he planning the best way to murder him? When the elevator opened, Roy booked it. He just ran straight to the stairs and ran as fast as he could to the IT offices.

 

Oh, Roy, thought Bucky as the elevator shut. He had seen him in that bar a block from the Tower. Now, Bucky was still not the best at talking to regular people. He was still finding his groove at public conversation. And he had seen Moss’s friend Roy and thought about saying hello. At first he was unsure it this was the friend Moss had mentioned. And then Natasha had called to tell him that she was at Steve’s and that he should come over. So, Bucky turned to Roy to say hello and Roy was looking at him. This caught him off guard and before Bucky could do anything, Roy had left. When Bucky got in the elevator that morning, he was tired from Natasha’s “Let’s see how much the Super Soldiers can drink.” It lasted all night. And Bucky had been told that he turns into a zombie when he is tired. And his tired face tends to go blank or as Tony said “Russian MurderBot.” So, he blanked in the elevator and didn’t notice Roy until he rushed out. He must be late, thought Bucky.


End file.
